Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 124
Major Events *The four-way free duel continues. **Yami Marik remains calm continues using his strategy of attacking the vulnerable player, although only for 1 turn. He goes for Joey but Joey uses his trap against his monster. Kaiba steps in and helps Marik for his plan to work. **Joey Wheeler urges Yugi to attack him with his "Beast of Gilfer" so that Joey could duel Marik in the semi-finals. Yugi, reluctant at first, agrees. **Joey then uses a combo of his monster's attack and Seto's "Ring of Destruction" with Marik's "Spell of Pain", thus defeating Marik. The Duel Ends with Yami Yugi and Seto being winners. Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. Joey Wheeler vs. Seto Kaiba vs. Yami Marik Duel continues from previous episode. Kaiba has 2200 Life Points remaining and controls "Blade Knight" (1900/1200) in Attack Position and three set cards. Yami Marik has 1700 Life Points remaining and controls no cards. Yami Yugi has 3000 Life Points remaining and controls "Beast of Gilfer" (2200/2500) in Attack Position. Joey has 3300 Life Points remaining and controls "Gearfried the Iron Knight" (1800/1600) in Attack Position and two set cards. Turn 10: Yami Marik Yami Marik draws. He then Normal Summons "Dark Jeroid" (1200/1500) in Attack Position. Since "Dark Jeroid" was summoned, Yami Marik activates the effect of "Dark Jeroid" to reduce the ATK of "Gearfried the Iron Knight" by 800 ("Gearfried the Iron Knight": 1800 → 1000/1600). "Dark Jeroid" attacks "Gearfried the Iron Knight", but Joey activates his face-down "Skull Dice" to roll a die and divide the ATK of "Dark Jeroid" by the result. Joey gets a two ("Dark Jeroid": 1200 → 600/1500). Seto then activates his face-down "Shrink" to halve "Gearfried the Iron Knight's" ATK ("Gearfried the Iron Knight": 1000 → 500/1600) until the End Phase. "Dark Jeroid" then destroys "Gearfried the Iron Knight" (Joey 3300 → 3200). On Yami Marik's End Phase, the effect of "Skull Dice" expires ("Dark Jeroid" 600 → 1200/1500). Turn 11: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. He then tries to use "Beast of Gilfer" to attack Yami Marik's "Dark Jeroid", but Joey convinces him to attack him instead. "Beast of Gilfer" then attacks Joey directly (Joey 3200 → 1000). Turn 12: Joey Joey draws "Axe Raider" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1700/1150) in Attack Position. "Axe Raider" attacks "Blade Knight", but Seto activates his face-down "Ring of Destruction" to destroy "Axe Raider" and inflict damage to him and Joey equal to the ATK of "Axe Raider". Seto then activates his face-down "Ring of Defense" to prevent "Ring of Destruction's" effect from inflicting damage to him. Joey then activates his face-down "Graverobber" to steal "Spell of Pain" from Marik's Graveyard and activate it as his card, allowing Joey to redirect the damage he would have taken to Yami Marik instead (Marik 1700 → 0). Yami Marik loses. Turn 13: Kaiba Kaiba draws. "Blade Knight" then attacks Joey directly (Joey 1000 → 0). Joey loses. Epilogue Yugi and Kaiba win the duel, which means the Semi-Finals of the Battle City tournament will be (in chronological order): Marik Ishtar VS. Joey Wheeler Seto Kaiba VS. Yugi Muto Differences In Adaptations * "Skull Dice" is changed to a trap card in the dub. * The grenades of "Ring of Destruction" are changed to flames in the dub. *A shot of Jounouchi being attacked by "Blade Knight" is removed from the dub. Errors * In the original, when "Gearfried the Iron Knight's" ATK was halved by the effect of "Shrink", the stats incorrectly say Life Points instead of ATK. * Near the beginning, after Yami Marik summons "Dark Jeroid", the next close-up of Yami Yugi shows his chair next to the number 2000 instead of at 3000, which are his true Life Points. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.